Falling Star
by Winter's Light
Summary: [[OneShot]] You know Echizen... You're like a star, be careful of when you fall... FujiRyo


Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

The floor of the roof was littered with colorful strands of paper. They covered the once dirty cement and only two people sat in the mess, each holding a strand.

"Like this?" the brown haired one asked, eyes lidded. He held out a blue colored piece, folded into an oddly shaped origami.

The younger boy sighed, exasperated. "No… Here, let me show you again," he muttered, reached for the same paper. He grabbed it and undid the folds, smoothing out the wrinkles and held it in front of him, intent on demonstrating it once more.

"Now watch carefully…"

-Falling Star by Winter's Light-

"Fujiko-channnn!" one hyperactive acrobatic player called as he traveled through the hallways. He frowned, where was his best friend when he needed him to consult? Honestly! He thought to himself, crossing his arms. As soon as the bell for lunch to begin rang, the _tensai_ had disappeared to who knows where!

"Fujiko-chan!" he called once more, hands cupped over his mouth to magnify the sound.

Just when he was about to call for his friend once more, he bumped into a taller male. He frowned and looked up, "Watch where you're—Momo!" he yelped in surprise.

He got up, grinning now and noticed that several students had stopped to stare at them. "Thank goodness you're here!" he shouted. He then grabbed his _kouhai's_ wrist and dragged him to his classroom.

"EH? Eiji-senpaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Momoshiro's voice echoed down the hallway as he felt himself dragged further away from his precious food he had been intending on retrieving.

Once the both of them had stopped in front of a classroom, Momoshiro demanded to know what was going on.

Kikumaru only hissed him to be quiet. "Shhh! Momo! You have to help me find Fujiko-chan nya!" he cried, obviously looking worried about something.

Momoshiro, being the peach he was, only stared blankly. "But! Eiji-senpai! You're his best friend! You should know where he would be!"

"But but! I looked everywhere and I still can't find him! And something just happened between me and Ois—I mean… There's an English test coming up and I need help studying!" Kikumaru lied, shifting his eyes to avoid Momoshiro's suspicious stare.

"Why don't you just find Echizen if you're worried about the English test?" Momoshiro asked.

Students passed without staring now.

Kikumaru frowned and crossed his arms once more. "_Senpai's_ orders! Help me find Fujiko-chan!" he insisted, grabbing onto the power player's wrist again and dragging him off.

"Wait, Eiji-senpai! What if Fuji-senpai is with Echizen?" Momoshiro yelped, trying to distract Kikumaru.

The said acrobatic stopped shortly and Momoshiro fell to the ground when he was let go. "Ah! That's it! Fujiko-chan must be with Ochibi!" he realized, "where wouldn't Ochibi be?" he pondered.

From the floor, Momoshiro lifted his head. "The roof?" he suggested.

Kikumaru turned and bent down to face Momoshiro. "That's a great idea Momo!" he thanked him, and with unknown strength, he lifted Momoshiro up and dragged him to the rooftop.

--

"Fuji-senpai," an annoyed voice from the other side of the door started, "just hurry up and put it inside already!"

Kikumaru and Momoshiro felt blood rush to their cheeks as they pressed their heads closer to the door. What in the world was going on?

"_Yare yare_ Ryoma-kun… This takes time," the other voice – they just knew was Fuji – replied. They could even hear his smile!

"It does not need to take time! Just hurry up and get it over with! Put it inside already before anyone sees us!"

Momoshiro reached his back pocket for a napkin to wipe his bloody nose. Kikumaru could only listen with morbid fascination.

"Tsk Tsk Ryoma-kun, I never knew you to be so impatient with these things… and to think, you were so patient with me before," Fuji answered.

Kikumaru leaned closer to Momoshiro, "We have to stop them Momo!" he whispered.

"Didn't you hear? They said they did it before! Why should we stop them?" he answered.

"Eh? Did you hear something senpai?" Echizen asked. The sound of movement and footsteps were heard, coming closer to the door.

The door slid open, creaking as if it had not had been oiled in a while.

Momoshiro and Kikumaru looked up with frightened expressions, each pale at the fact that they had been caught.

Echizen smirked. "Well well, senpai-tachi seems to have a habit of spying," he mused.

"Ochibi! You're fully clothed!" Kikumaru shouted, getting up and launching himself on the shorter boy. He let go as if he had been burned when he felt Fuji's gaze on him.

"Eh…heh…" Kikumaru laughed nervously.

Fuji's eyes seemed to glint dangerously.

"Eh? What are these?" Momoshiro asked aloud, as he picked up a strand of paper.

Echizen looked as if he wanted to melt on the spot. But when Fuji answered for him…

"Those are mine. Star paper, ever heard of them Momoshiro?"

Momoshiro smiled. "Ah! Yes, of course! My sister loves making these!" he realized. "Eh…" he muttered to himself.

"Just get out senpai-tachi," Echizen said.

Kikumaru frowned, "but I was looking for Fujiko-channn!"

"OUT NOW."

Kikumaru and Momoshiro squeaked out.

"I can't believe them…" Echizen muttered, running a hand through his hair. He picked up a strand, "shall we start where we left off?" he asked.

Fuji smiled, "Ah, but I'm still taking my time tucking the extra in."

Echizen rolled his eyes, "Fine."

Fuji picked up a star that had fallen out of the basket they made. How had that get there? He asked himself, noting that the star was a blue-green color.

"You know Echizen… You're like a star, be careful of when you fall," Fuji warned, setting the star in the basket. He walked towards the door, and before leaving, he smiled, "thanks for teaching me how to make them."

With that, the left and closed the door behind him.

"Idiot. I've already fallen…" Echizen mused to himself. _For you…_

He glanced around his surroundings.

"AH! Fuji-senpai! Come back here! You left me to clean up!"

-end-

**Note:** Just a little fluff for you there. I haven't done a fic in a long time and thought it'd be nice too. Plus I got this idea from folding stars, myself. Anyone know how to? Here is a link to a picture of the star paper and stars.

http:// web . mi t. edu /sailorhg/ www/ blog/ starpaper.jpg

So comments, thoughts, advice?

-unbetaed-


End file.
